Fight to the Death?
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Grimmjow has been training for months to beat his foe. Is it enough? Will either of them live beyond tonight?


Grimmjow opened a garganta into the world of the living, knowing exactly what he was searching for. Now all he had to do is find him. Grimmjow had been in Hueco Mundo for a long time now training just for this fight. And it was going to be a hell of a fight as well. That's right; he was going to challenge his arch nemesis today: Ichigo Kurosaki. And this time he is going to win, this time for sure.

For a while he stood on the tallest building in the human infested town and just looked around waiting to sense Ichigo's reiatsu, but he couldn't find it. So he jumped down and searched all over the place while it got dark. Where the hell is that stupid substitute shinigami? Then he found his energy as it suddenly flared. He grined his wolfish grin and raced in the direction he felt Ichigo. With the flare that he felt, it most likely meant that he was fighting a hollow. Well that hollow will just have to die quick so that he could fight him.

Grimmjow jumped along some metal posts that seemed to hold some sort of light source in the top getting very close. He arrived in the middle of the battle and stood on a post watching to see if Ichigo had improved any since they're last battle, and it didn't really look like it. But oh well. Grimmjow tapped his foot waiting. He wasn't a patient guy so if he didn't finish it soon, he would.

And then finally Ichigo sliced the hollow mask and sent it to the Soul Society.

"Heh, there you are Ichigo!" Ichigo turned and looked up at him and frowned. "Tonight, I'm going to kick your ass!" Grimmjow jumped down from the post.

Ichigo sighed, "How much longer are you going to follow me and try and kill me? I've already beaten you several times. It's not like this one is going to be any different. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I know you don't pose a threat to my friends until after you kill me."

"Oh this fight will be different. Very different." Who did he think he was? Did Ichigo think he is the only one willing to train like hell to meet their goals? His only goal right now was to beat Ichigo. The others like Ulquiorra could wait. Grimmjow didn't know how many hours he's trained himself, to become faster, to become stronger; in short, to become the best.

Ichigo sighed again and unsheathed his zanpakuto, "Let's get this over with."

Grimmjow glared at him angrily and charged at him swinging his zanpakuto which Ichigo met with Zangetsu, that damn oversized blade.

As they traded blows Ichigo's face turned from bored irritation, to confused astonishment, then to angry determination. Grimmjow reveled in the emotions that flitted across his enemy's face. Yes! He was the Sexta Espada, the strongest, the king! And it's about time that this insignificant human learn his place.

They had traveled all over town, possibly destroying a building or two. Grimmjow didn't care. Nothing here mattered to him. But he could see that it mattered to Ichigo. Each time something blew up, or was destroyed, he could see the anguish in his features. So he deliberately tried to destroy as much as he could, just to see those wonderful expressions on his ugly mug.

Each look provided Grimmjow with more energy and power to see the helplessness that he was beginning to see in not only Ichigo's face, but also in his movements. Even going hollow did not help him against a released Pantera. Gloating in his power Grimmjow finally beat down the arrogant shinigami with his claws at Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo just stared up at him with hatred and anger, but made no move or sound to try and beg for his life. Maybe that's what changed Grimmjow's mind. Ichigo wasn't going to lower himself to that state, so he leaned close to Ichigo's face.

"I am going to let you live," Ichigo gasped in surprise. "If I were to kill you now, there would be one less person to entertain me. So train, fight, and maybe even gain a new power or something. I don't care what, just get stronger and then come looking for me. I will be waiting." He stood up and opened another garganta to Hueco Mundo, then turned his head towards Ichigo. "Oh, and if you try and get the bright idea that you just don't want to fight me, that there is no point. I'll just come back and give you an incentive, like maybe I'll take that Orihime girl with me again, or maybe that black haired fighter girl. She seems like more fun anyways. Maybe she'll be next if you take too long."

Grimmjow grinned sadistically and walked back into Hueco Mundo with the wonderful last picture of Ichigo laying on the ground, beaten and torn, with the best look of hatred and despair on his face.


End file.
